The present invention relates to an information recording and reproduction apparatus for recording information on an optical information recording medium and reproducing the information therefrom, and, in particular, to a device for driving the objective lens of an optical head that irradiates a beam of light with respect to an optical information recording medium, in order to record or reproduce information.